Extreme ultraviolet (“EUV”) light is electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of around 50 nm or less and is also sometimes referred to as soft x-rays. EUV light can be used in photolithography processes to produce extremely small features in substrates, for example, silicon wafers. Methods to produce EUV light include, but are not necessarily limited to, converting a material into a plasma state that has an element, for example, xenon, lithium, or tin, with an emission line in the EUV range. In one such method, often termed laser produced plasma (“LPP”), the required plasma can be produced by irradiating a target material, for example, in the form of a droplet, stream, or cluster of material, with an amplified light beam that can be referred to as a drive laser. For this process, the plasma is typically produced in a sealed vessel, for example, a vacuum chamber, and monitored using various types of metrology equipment.